Alpha Gamma
by Light's Lady
Summary: Alpha Gamma follows the life of a girl who spent her first twenty six years as an experiment in a genetics lab. Until she is found by three of the Avengers. They give her freedom, and she might just able to give a certain scientist a gift he had long since given up on having. * Up for adoption if anyone is interested, otherwise discontinued. Message me if you're interested*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey it's been a while since I've started a fic and I don't normally publish my stories, but I thought people might like this. I am currently in love with the Avengers. Namely Bruce Banner and his alter ego Hulk. I just don't feel that He is given enough love, so I thought I would give you all a fic that is about him. As far as I've found there are not any fics that are too similar to what I am going to be doing here. If it is over done just let me know. I would hate to take someone else's idea. I know from experience that it really does not help you want to continue a story when something similar pops up not long after you post. Any way enough rambling and on with the Story. Oh and for the purpose of my story Bruce becomes Hulk in the late eighties, that fact becomes important later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OC, and I guess the idea.**

* * *

Two government scientist sat in a lab watching video footage of young people ranging in ages from two to twenty six. All doing different training exercises varying between technical and physical.

"Experiment Alpha Gamma seems to be doing well." One comments and both turn their attention to one of the older youths a young woman of Twenty six. Her dark curls bounced around as she dodged many of the obstacles that were being thrown at her.

"Yes she has the physical ability of a widow, and she could probably give Stark a run for his money in the area of hacking." The other stated as he upped the difficulty of the girls training.

"Any signs of abilities?" The first asked.

The second scientist turned slowly to look at the other.

"How would you know about any possibility of abilities? You don't have that level of clearance."

"Who needs clearance when you align yourself with Tony Stark?" someone from the door snorted.

The second scientist looked closer at the new arrival. A deadpanned shit escaped their mouth before they were knocked unconscious.

"Such a tragedy." The other scientist commented as he shook his head and removed his jacket. To reveal none other than Captain America.

"What the fact that these kids grew up in this facility or that the idiot over their actually thought you were another scientist?"

"Funny Tony, and yes I was referring to the kids." Cap had his hand on his communicator as he listened to their orders. "Agents are on their way to get the kids..." Cap turned to look at Tony, but found that he had moved to the monitors. He was examining Alpha Gamma's information.

"You really think she could out hack me?" he asked with mild surprise as he saw all this girl was capable of, but something on her chart made him pause.

"What is it Tony."

Tony had a shocked smirk on his face. Cap could not decide whether it was a good or bad thing that Tony Stark had been shocked speechless.

"How has Nat come with finding our wayward rage monster?"

"What? I…where did that come from?" Cap asked

"I think I'll help you guys find him."

"I thought you didn't want to force him to come back until he was ready?" Cap followed after Tony as he left the room and headed down to the rooms the children were being kept.

"I think I found something that he would be interested in coming back for." He stopped outside the room labeled Alpha Gamma.

"Stark agents are coming to get the kids."

"Not this one." Tony set about opening the doors. As the door opened the girl in the room started screaming.

"What did you do Stark?" Cap questioned.

The door opened to and the two men found the girl writhing on the ground. Her hands were clawing at her neck. The sight caused Tony to start cursing colorfully as the two men ran to the girl's side.

"A shock collar." Tony growled as he looked for a way to remove it. "Who does this to a child?"

He grew frustrated as everything he tried only seemed to cause the girl more pain. He looked helplessly at Cap as he ran out of options. Cap went to rip the thing off with his bare hands, but the force of the shock sent him flying across the room. He stood up and turned to his com link.

"Thor I need you here now." The screaming had stopped and the girl was helplessly convulsing on the floor.

"What is it you need Captain?"

"Hurry a child down here is being hurt and I can't touch the thing." His frustration was evident enough and only moments later Thor was quickly making his way through the door. He took in the scene and made his way to the girl and removed the collar with little struggle. Broken shuddering breaths could be heard through the room as the men gazed at the trembling girl on the ground.

"Pray tell, who is the child?" Thor asked as Tony carefully inspected the girl.

"Who is she Tony?" Cap mirrored Thor's question.

"Alpha Gamma is the name she would most likely have been called while here." The girl stirred and Tony helped her to sit up.

"This place is a genetics lab. So obviously her parentage would have to be impressive."

"Obviously?" Cap stated Tony's explanation was doing nothing to answer his question.

"Her code name was not very creative in my opinion." Tony stated cryptically.

"Gamma…" Cap sounded astonished as he put it together.

"I'm afraid I do not follow friends." Thor stated.

"Why not ask her. She is very smart after all. I bet she knows exactly who she is."

"Very well, maiden who are you?"

"Alpha Gamma." Her voice was horse. Thor was about to complain that he already knew that much, but the girl cleared her throat. "I never liked that name though, so I gave myself one."

"And what would that be?" it was the Captain who offered the quiet question.

"Lydia." She stated simply.

"Lydia did you give yourself a last name." Tony asked

"Yes and No. I gave it to myself because this place did not, but it should have been mine anyway."

"What would that name be child?" Thor asked gently.

"Banner." She stated and looked up at the men in the room, who gasped at the sight of gamma green eyes.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you enjoyed the start. Sorry it's a little short, but I plan longer chapters. Well… that is if anyone wants me to continue the story. I'm not going to promise any sort of schedule for updates because as soon as I do it becomes a chore to write. Deadlines and all that seriously kill my writing mojo. Anyway, reviews are always welcome. I do enjoy feedback. I don't have a beta, so there will likely be mistake, and I apologies for any that are there. I promise my AN's will not always be this long.**_

 _ **Light's Lady**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the Reviews, follows, and favs for the last chapter, they were very encouraging. The questions that were asked about the last chapter will be answered in this one. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OC, and I guess the idea.**

* * *

Alpha Gamma…Lydia Banner stood up on shaky legs and inspected the men before her. Cap was dressed in his, what her research had proven to be his new suit. Thor looked exactly as she had expected all Norse and Viking-ey. Tony Stark aka Ironman, well he was not as tall as she had expected, but despite that he still had a commanding presence in the room. Admittedly he was the one she was interested in. He spent the most time with Bruce. She had hoped he would be among the rescue party, if not Bruce himself.

"Where is Dr. Banner?" she kept her tone neutral despite her disappointment.

"Probably Fiji, if I was throwing a guess out there." Tony stated with a shrug.

"Oh." Lydia rubbed at her neck.

"Are you all right?" the Captain

"Electricity burns take longer to heal." She simply stated and turned her attention back to Stark.

"You know Dr. Banner very well, yes?"

"I know your father very well." Tony corrected.

"How will he…." Lydia stopped mid statement and turned her head toward the door. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, but widened suddenly. "Get Down!" she yelled.

Lydia threw herself at Tony, he was out of the armor, and he insisted it would not be needed, but as a barrage of attacks made their way into the room he was starting to rethink the decision. The sound of fighting was coming from the hall.

"What on earth happened?" Cap shouted.

"Not everyone here dislikes this place as much as I do." She answered as continued to cover Tony.

Something clanged across the floor. Causing her to look toward the sound. A bomb had just been thrown into the room. She growled low in her throat as she jumped up to get rid of it.

The sound she made startled Tony. She dodged around the attacks being thrown into the room with impressive grace as she made her way to the bomb. With a swift motion she grabbed it and tossed it back out the door, just as it exploded. She then threw herself out at who Tony assumed to be the one who had decided to play lets blow up the Avengers. Tony jumped up to follow after her. She would make Banner happy, he just knew it, and he would be damned before he was going to lose her.

In the hall he found her fighting two men who were much larger than her like it was nothing. A swift punch to the throat had the larger of the two men down in seconds. The smaller man was just as fast a Lydia, but not as agile. The girl pulled a couple of impressive flips that Natasha would be jealous of and landed behind the behemoth she was fighting. She reached into his belt and pulled out a syringe and injected the contents into the back of his neck, and seconds later he was unconscious.

"Impressive." Tony stated.

"She is called Alpha for a reason." Tony turned to find a woman pointing a gun at his face. Thor and Cap had long since joined the fight to subdue the children, so he was on his own.

"Really?" he stated casually. As he made an attempt to back into the room.

"Stop moving Stark. Do you have any idea what you ruined today? No I think not."

"I was tipped off about this place, so someone clearly grew tired of being here."

"Really? Alpha Gamma I am assuming this was your doing then?" the lady turned to the girl who was standing frozen at the sight of the blond woman who was now standing in front of Tony. Tony was cautiously watching Lydia.

"Why would you do this to your mother?" Tony and Lydia's heads snapped to the woman. One in confusion the other in anger.

"You may have carried me, but you are not my mother." Lydia stated with such venom that Tony shuddered.

"Naughty Alpha Gamma. Now you need to be punished." She waved the gun in her hand and smirked. "Your favorite drug my dear how lucky I thought ahead."

The woman moved the gun toward Lydia, and put her finger on the trigger, but she smirked suddenly and turned her head toward Tony.

"The again you always did hate to see others in pain." The gun was at Tony's shoulder and as the bang sounded Tony braced himself for pain.

None came, but a weight was suddenly pressed against him. He opened the eyes he had not even realized he had shut, and found Lydia leaned heavily against him. He could feel her shuddering gasps against his neck as she collapsed fully against him. Whatever was in the drug must be taking affect. He quickly put one of his arms around the girl to support her and used the other hand to pull the dart from her neck. The girl shuddered against him, and he gently lowered her to the ground.

Lydia's pupils were blown and the shuddering intensified to seizure like tremors. The girl's breath was now coming in short quick gasps, as painful moans escaped her mouth.

"What did you do to her?" Tony spat at the woman. The only answer he got was a cackle, which was cut off abruptly by the sound of a shield on the back of a skull.

"Is Lydia okay?" Cap asked concern leaked through his tone. Tony was somewhat relieved to find that he was not the only one growing attached.

"I don't know what psycho queen just gave her."

"You should sedate her." A young voice spoke up from down the hall. Agent hill was standing with a child who looked to be around twelve.

The little brown haired girl walked up to the unconscious form of the psycho queen and dug around in her pockets until she came across a syringe. Tired and sad blue eyes meet Tony's brown.

"Nightmares are better than pain." She handed the syringe to Tony then took Agent Hill's hand and the two walked back the way they had come.

Tony looked at the syringe in his hand for a moment then at Lydia, tears were running freely down her face. She was in pain because of Tony, for the second time in less than twenty minutes. He poised the needle at her neck and quickly pushed the stuff into her system. He owed her release from pain and so much more. The shaking stopped and her breathing slowed. Lydia's eyes turned dazed as she looked up at Tony with a vulnerability that can only be brought on by drugs being forced on you.

"I just want my dad." She whispered quietly as her eyes slipped closed.

"I know sweetie, I know." If anyone could relate to this sentiment it was Tony. Peace momentarily took over the girls features and she truly looked like a child.

Tony bent down to scoop the girl up in his arms. Cap took point and lead them out of the building. Thor joined them not long after and kept watch at the back. All three men determined to get Lydia out of this lab.

* * *

Three hours later the group arrived at the Avengers compound, and were meet at the doors by Natasha.

"Who is this?" she asked Tony as he carried the girl in his arms inside.

All the men looked pensive the nightmares the younger girl had mentioned started about ten minutes into their flight back. They could hardly process all the things that the girl had cried about for the last three hours and forty minutes. One thing had become abundantly clear the girl wanted to meet Banner.

Tony settled the girl in the nicest room they had available in the compound. He then walked down the hall to one of the many offices that they had available. He pulled up a computer and then sent a message to Natasha. Who stared at what she had received.

"You knew where he was this entire time."

"I built that plane of course I know how to track it." He scoffed.

"Why are giving me this information now? Does it have something to do with the girl you brought in?"

"Lydia." Cap stated

"What?"

"Her name is Lydia." Thor said.

"Lydia Banner." Tony stated and to turned to find the astonished face of the Black Widow staring at him.

* * *

 _ **AN: Chapter two is finished. I was inspired! Anyway, Bruce will finally enter the story next chapter. How will he deal with this situation? Reviews are always welcome, I do love to get feedback.**_

 _ **See you all next chapter!**_

 _ **Light's Lady**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow people seem to be reading this I hope you are all enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs. On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OC, and I guess the idea.**

* * *

Dr. Banner walked down the beach enjoying the silence. It had been nearly a year since he had last became the other guy. Nearly a year since he helped create the murder bot. He sighed, this meant it had also almost been a year since he had last seen Natasha. But he was doing what was best for her and everyone else. If he had learned anything in the events of Ultron trying to take over it was that he could ruin anything good in his life. Bruce heaved a breath and threw himself down by the water's edge.

"Hey there big guy suns getting real low." Bruce was startled awake he had not even realized he had fallen asleep. He jumped up and meet eyes with the very same red head he had been thinking about earlier.

"How did you find me?" He looked around for a quick escape. He was not ready to deal with this yet.

"A certain billionaire playboy philanthropist was finally persuaded to give you up." She shrugged.

He really should have figured that Tony would be able to track him down eventually. He was surprised that Tony did not show up in person to get him home.

"Where is Tony?"

"With our persuasion." Cap came out of the woods cutting off one means of escape.

"Aye, he stayed behind and is trusting us to bring you back to the young one." Thor landed effectively forcing Bruce to stay.

"Young one, you want to bring me back because of a kid." Bruce scoffed in disbelief. "You have all officially gone insane while I've been away."

"Well she is not exactly a child, she is in her twenties." Cap stated

"Her file says she is twenty six, but we don't think that's right." Natasha added.

"Either way still younger than our Captain." Thor stated.

"Who is this girl and why on earth does Tony feel that she is a reason I should come back?"

"Young Lydia has recently been rescued from one of the wayward shield facilities, and is truly a sight to behold. You would be quite impressed with the young one, friend Banner." Thor looked to be truly pleased.

"Uh… sure?" Bruce turned to Natasha and Cap for an explanation.

"We were given a tip about a shield facility that we had missed, well Tony was given a tip. We think it was Lydia who alerted us." Cap explained

"She would have had to hack Tony's system to get him that information." Bruce sounded shocked.

"Exactly. Like Thor said, the girl is proving to very interesting, but you probably know that is not the only reason we came looking for you." Nat smirked.

"I figured you have an ulterior motive, but what is it. I can tell you now it had better be good. I've not had an incident in almost a year. I have no plans to chance messing that up."

"The facility was one that worked with genetics, and the experiment this girl was involved with we thought was particularly close to you. Thought you might want to know about it." Steve said with a shrug.

"They did not try to create another Hulk, did they?" Banner was sick at the thought of someone forcing this on another person.

"Not exactly." Nat replied.

"Not exactly? Stop being so cryptic. Why should I care about the project this girl was involved in?"

"The girls name is Lydia Banner." Cap said quickly and Bruce's mouth dropped.

"Banner? I didn't know I had any family left." He mumbled and looked at Natasha who just smiling and shaking her head.

"What?"

"For such a smart guy I think you missed the obvious answer, so I'll just spell it out for you Doc. Congratulation, you're a daddy."

Bruce chocked at the words that came out of Natasha's mouth. A dad, he had been a father for twenty something years, and had no clue.

"Lydia Banner, my daughter?" He wanted to be sure, this was an outcome he had never dared to hope for in his life.

"Yes friend you are a father." Thor enthusiastically clapped him on the back nearly sending the shock doctor across the beach.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" Bruce asked quietly.

"She is back with Tony, our escape was not as clean as we would have liked." Cap's face darkened.

Bruce felt something in his chest clench, surely they would not have come all this way just to tell him he had lost a child that he had never been aware of.

"Aye, the young maiden sleeps." Thor added

Hope bloomed in his chest. Sleep meant alive.

"I'll call Tony and see how she is if you would like." Natasha told him and Bruce found himself nodding quickly. Then he would know how she was. Tony would not lie to him.

Nat walked off to get in touch with Tony. Bruce tried to process what was happening. He never even thought to dream of a child. Even if he could make a child there were too many variables that could have negative repercussions for any child of his. What if this was the case. How could anyone related to him hope to thrive.

Almost as if he could sense the thoughts going through his mind Thor made his way to Bruce and pulled the nervous man into a friendly embrace.

"Your child will be fine friend Banner." The god assured his friend.

Bruce managed to nod.

"Tony said to come to the jet and he would set up a video feed so you could see her." Natasha called out from where she was headed to the jet herself. Bruce practically ran to follow after her.

Once Bruce reached the jet he was meet with an image of a smiling Tony Stark. He relaxed the moment he saw the smile. It was not his fake press smile, but a true one.

"Hey big guy, how was Fiji?" he asked.

"How is she?"

"Geeze, no how are you Tony, or anything. Feeling the love big guy."

"Tony, Lydia?" Tony's smile softened.

"She's fine buddy, but I'm afraid you just missed getting to see her awake. Man that sedative was no joke." He laughed softly.

Tony got up and shifted the video feed so Bruce could see the sleeping girl on the bed. Bruce stared in awe. He could see himself in this girl. He was there in her dark curls and she had his mother's nose.

"She's beautiful." Bruce stated.

"So you going to come meet her?" Tony questioned as his face came back into view of the video.

"You can't think I would stay away." Bruce scoffed

"See you guys in a few hours." Tony cut the feed and every prepared to leave. As Natasha started the jet she turned to look at Bruce.

"Ready to meet your kid?"

"Just go Nat." She laughed as they headed toward the sky.

* * *

 _ **AN: Chapter three is finished! I have been in a writing mood lately, and I am excited for the next chapters. Bruce and Lydia are going to meet! Reviews are always welcome, I love feedback.**_

 _ **See you all next chapter!**_

 _ **Light's Lady**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow, so many people have read this! I really hope you guys are enjoying it. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OC, and I guess the idea.**

* * *

Bruce fidgeted nervously in his seat as he stared out the window of the jet. He watched the clouds go by as he thought of what he was fixing to face. Going into battle had never made him as anxious as he felt at this moment. In a few hours he was going to meet his daughter. A daughter he never thought could exist. Yet, she was there with Tony. He heaved a sigh. This had the potential to go very badly, well anything involving him had the potential to go badly. Thank you other guy.

"E.T.A. twenty minutes." Natasha said as she looked back at Bruce.

Bruce swallowed and nodded his head. He looked out at the darkening sky. Twenty minutes and he would meet his daughter.

"What if she doesn't like me, or if she's afraid of me?"

"She won't be afraid of you Dr. Banner. I would wager she knew exactly what and who you were before we got there, and she asked for you specifically." Cap assured Bruce.

"She asked for me?"

Cap nodded and a comfortable silence filled the cock pit for the rest of the ride. Rain started to fall as Bruce looked out the window.

"Well that's not ominous at all." He stated as he rubbed his forehead.

* * *

Thunder rumbled and lightning crashed across the sky as the jet landed. Bruce looked around the new compound as they entered. All the agents only added to his anxiousness. He found himself wringing his figures as they got closer to the area of the sleeping quarters. Bruce paused outside the doors that would lead him to the home stretch of meeting his daughter.

"Coming Doctor?" Cap asked as he noticed Bruce had stopped.

"Yeah." Bruce strode forward.

Bruce walked through the doors and found Tony sitting outside one of the rooms which he assumed to be Lydia… his daughter's room. That thought was going to take some getting used to.

Tony smiled upon hearing the group enter. He closed the files he was looking at and stood to meet Bruce and pulled the man into a hug.

"Hey big guy, how've you been?" he asked as he pulled away from Bruce. The man gave a non-committal shrug.

"Well, okay, not in a talking mood. I get it. Anyway, right through these doors you'll find Lydia. Um… she's still asleep, so here." Tony handed Bruce the files he had been looking through.

"What is this?" Bruce asked

"Reading material, she'll likely be asleep for a while." He shrugged and started to walk away with the others.

"Tony." Bruce called out. Tony sighed and turned around.

"It's all the information we have on her at the moment. Which I hate to tell you is not a lot. But there are some pictures in there. You made a cute kid, Banner." With that Tony turned and left Bruce standing in front of his daughter's door.

Bruce examined the folder briefly then took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. He stood in the door way and found himself unable to move. The light from the doorway spilled across the bed and illuminated the girl on the bed. When she groaned and turned away from the light that spilled across her face Bruce stepped in the room quickly and shut the door.

Bruce looked around the room, and placed the folder on a chair that was sitting near the bed. He then found himself standing there not really sure what to do. He walked around the bed to get a better look at her face. Dark hair hide her face from his view. With a sigh he lowered himself to his knees and placed his head on the bed. He reached out a shaking hand to push her hair away from her face, but paused millimeters away from touching her. Thunder boomed across the sky. She made a distressed sound and her breath hitched.

"Shh… it's alright, you're alright." Bruce no longer hesitated and gently stroked her hair. It seemed to do the trick and she immediately calmed and went back to resting peacefully.

Bruce smiled despite how she came about, this girl was his. He felt accomplished in the fact that he was able to calm his daughter, his little girl. Well, she wasn't exactly little any more. He was suddenly sad at the thoughts of how much of her life he had missed. He lifted his head and looked toward the chair where he had sat the file on her. He would have to settle for the information Tony had given him, for now.

Bruce stood and walked over to the chair. He picked it up and moved it toward the window. Close enough that the frequent lighting could illuminate the contents, so he could read, but he was far enough to avoid being struck. Then again Tony designed this place with a thunder god being frequently present. He would be fine regardless, not like it could do that much damage anyway.

He flipped open the file and the first page presented him with the image of a little baby girl with thick dark curls and big brown eyes. He smiled, so she had his eyes to. He read the brief description bellow the photo.

 _Project: Gamma_

 _Date of Birth: January 5_ _th_ _1989_

 _Weight: 5 pounds 7 ounces._

 _Height: 12 inches_

Bruce looked over at the "You were tiny Lydia." He spoke to the sleeping girl then went back to reading the file.

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Father: Bruce Banner_

 _Mother: -_

 _Carried by: Dr. Maria Jenson_

Bruce frowned. So, the woman who carried his daughter was not her mother. The mother space had been blacked out. Who was she? He looked at the picture of his little girl, but could not place who else she looked like. He went on reading.

 _*No notable effects from the DNA of the father, further experimentation required._

No notable side effects from the DNA of the father. Bruce looked again at the date of his daughter's birth. 1989, he had been the hulk for about four years at that point. He smiled again, so it was possible for him to produce a normal child. He found himself relieved. He looked again at the picture of his daughter. She a perfectly heathy baby pink, not a hint of green anywhere. However, the rest of the sentence made his heart clench, further experimentation required. What had these people done to his baby?

A loud boom of thunder suddenly cut through the startling Bruce, and causing him to drop the folder. Before he could reach down to pick it up his attention was drawn to the bed. Lydia had started to mumble in her sleep. Then thrashing started. Bruce got up from the chair so quickly that he sent it skidding back into the window effectively shattering it. He could not bring himself to care as he ran to the bed. He tried shaking the girl awake once it became clear she was having a nightmare.

"Lydia! Lydia! Come on wake up. You're okay. I'm here sweetie, I'm here."

He jumped back when the girl suddenly sat up breathing harshly. Her hair was in her face as bent forward to place her head on her knees.

"Lydia are you all right."

"Yes, I…I'm fine." She gasped out.

"Lydia, look at me, please."

The girl slowly lifted her head, and when she opened her eyes Bruce had to stop the gasp that his shock very nearly forced out.

"Dr. Banner…you're him. Dad!" the girl threw herself in Bruce's arms, and he quickly wrapped them around her and held her tightly as she cried.

"Yeah, it's me sweetie." He said as the sight of her gamma green eyes stayed in the forefront of his mind. What had they done to his little girl?

* * *

 _ **AN: Chapter four is done! I took my time with this one. I wanted it to be done right. I have to say, I'm pretty pleased with the outcome. The next chapter will have heavy Bruce and Lydia bonding, and maybe some bonding with the other Avengers, and then the action will start to pick up again as you find out exactly what happened to Lydia. Reviews are always welcome, I love to get feedback.**_

 _ **See you all next chapter!**_

 _ **Light's Lady**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh wow, I hardly believe how many views this story has had. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. On to the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OCs, and I guess the idea.**

* * *

Bruce held the girl until he felt her breath even out and deepen indicating that she had fallen back to sleep. Tony had said something about her having been sedated. Whatever was given to her must have been serious. Meaning she would likely feel awful when she woke up. He sighed and looked up and around the room. He paused at the window that would have to be replaced. With the storm raging outside Lydia could not stay in this room tonight. The room suddenly flooded with light. When Bruce looked to the door way he saw Cap dressed in sweats and shield at the ready. Natasha was not far behind. Tony rounded the corner huffing for breath, he must have run from where he had been.

"Everything okay big guy?" he asked as Nat and Cap scoped out the room for danger.

"Yeah, we got a bit startled by the storm is all." Bruce sounded much calmer than he felt.

"So you broke the window, then?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Bruce said.

"I'll get someone to fix that tonight. In the mean time I can find her another room." Tony said as he walked into the room and inspected the window. He knelt down and picked up Lydia's file before the water from the rain could mess it up.

"Not necessary. She'll stay with me tonight." Bruce stated as he repositioned Lydia so that her head was resting on his shoulder and he arms around her back and under her knees.

Tony nodded and motioned for Bruce to follow him as Steve and Natasha bid the two scientist farewell and headed to their own rooms. A little way down the hall Tony opened a door that lead to a large room. Once Bruce entered the room Tony bid him good night as well and left father and daughter for the night.

Bruce looked around the room. It was much larger than the one they had just left. He placed Lydia on the large bed, and gently covered her with the blankets. He kissed her forehead, and paused having no clue were that move had come from. With his own past and his life with the hulk, Bruce was not generally an affectionate person. This girl was bringing out all kinds of new reactions from him.

Bruce stood and walked over to the couch that was close to the window. He had momentarily thought of going to the adjoining office, but could not bring himself to be that far from Lydia. He flipped through the pages of Lydia's file, and pulled out he pictures of his daughter. He was looking for notable changes in his daughter's appearance, mainly he was looking for the moment when her brown eyes had changed to the gamma green he had briefly seen when she had woken earlier.

Bruce found that most of the pictures of his daughter held that brown defiant gaze. Weather she was on an experimentation table, training or having blood samples taken. Ages were marked on each page. From birth to age nineteen his daughter had brown eyes. Then the pictures stopped. Bruce was confused. They had carefully documented everything up until age nineteen, why would they suddenly have stopped. He flipped to the last page and read the notes.

 _Project: Alpha Gamma_

 _Experiment: CSGI E-1_

 _Time Lapse: Undetermined_

"What does that mean?" He whispered.

There was a light knock at his door, and then Tony entered the room.

"You been up all night, big guy?" He asked as he sat what he had in his arms on the end of the bed.

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose and nodded in the affirmative. He held the file and sighed.

"You weren't kidding when you said you didn't have much on her."

Tony saw the pictures laid out on the couch. They had a record of how she looked until she was nineteen and then nothing. He figured Bruce was looking into the situation with her eyes. Tony had been surprised to find they were brown, but he had seen Bruce's face when he saw her gamma green eyes, they were not what he was expecting.

"Yeah, well I brought her a change of clothes, toiletries and some towels for the two of you. And Cap said to let you know breakfast was in half an hour."

Bruce nodded and Tony left the room, quietly. It had been a silent agreement between Bruce and everyone at the compound that the Bruce and his daughter needed some time to get to know each other.

Bruce walked over to the bed with the intention of waking up Lydia, but found that she was already awake. And pale, she was sweating, and there was a light tremble in her hands, which she had balled in fists.

"Lydia, are you feeling sick." He got a quick nod as she started to take a deep breath clearly trying to fight back nausea.

Bruce could tell right away it was a fight she was going to lose. He stepped back toward the couch and retrieved the small waste basket that was there, and got it to her just as she sat up and lost the battle. Bruce rubbed her back in soothing circles as she purged the last remnants of the drug from her system.

"I hate being drugged." She groaned.

"I know the feeling." Bruce replied.

Lydia turned to study the man who was her farther. She seemed curious, but cautious. Unlike the night before she made no moves to touch him, and in turn Bruce sat that there unsure of how to handle the situation now that she was awake. They sat in silence, until Bruce cleared his throat.

"Tony brought you a change of clothes and uh…stuff if you wish to, you know um…freshen up?" Bruce sounded unsure. Lydia nodded and gave her father an amused smile as she took the stuff he had motioned to with her to the adjoined bathroom.

"Great job Bruce. Good first conversation with your daughter." He moaned into his hands as soon as he heard the shower start.

Now, what was he supposed to do? He looked down at himself he was still grimy from his time at the beach. He could use a shower himself. He got up and went to the closet. He figured Tony would have put the clothes he had left at the tower in there. He was not disappointed. He stood staring at the sweater and pants in his hands. Should he wait for her to get finished and then get in the shower himself? No that would be too weird. There had to be another bathroom in this compound, in fact he remembered seeing one in Lydia's room the night before. Bruce Grabbed the towels left on the bed and made his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Bruce stepped out of the shower. He was fairly certain that he had just taken the quickest shower ever. After he dressed he stepped out the door to see men coming in to fix the window and mop up the water that was on the floor. Tony had the insight to realize that carpet and superhero activities did not mesh well together. He would let Lydia know she could go back to her room when he got back to his.

Bruce stepped through the door as Lydia stepped out of the bathroom. She was in a pair of the most basic and boring sweats he had ever seen. Well. He supposed that with where she had come from she would not have had anything of her own. He knew from personal experience that it would be something that Tony would be sure to remedy.

"Your room is getting fixed as we speak, so you'll be able to go back tonight." He told her when she looked at him.

"This is not where I've been this whole time?" He shook his head.

"What happened to cause my room to need to be fixed?" She looked a little worried as she put the brush she had been running through her hair down.

"I may have shattered a window." He mumbled

"Why would you do that?"

"Well you were having a nightmare and I got in a hurry to get to you. The chair…" Bruce was interrupted by arms around his neck.

"That was real? You really…" she did not seem to know how to continue.

"You were scared. It's not like I could let you suffer, who could just sit there and do nothing?"

"You would be surprised." She said quietly.

"Well I'm not that type of person." He pulled her away and looked at her eyes, while they were defiantly strange they were, in a way, very beautiful.

"Are…are you okay with this? I would understand if you were not." She looked sincere, but even so Bruce could see the fear of rejection in her eyes.

"I think, I am very okay with getting you, the situation as a whole, not so much." She smiled and Bruce looked at his watch.

"Come on we should get down to breakfast before Cap comes after us."

The two walked down the hall that lead them to the commons area. As they walked Bruce watched his daughter, he discovered another trait they had in common. She shied away from people if they got to close and at one point someone had brushed against her and when she shied away from the agent she bumped into Bruce. She looked startled and latched onto Bruce's shirt. When she realized what she had done he watched her cheeks go red with embarrassment, but before she could pull away or apologize he threw an arm around her and pulled her closer to her side and continued down the hall without a word. He worried he had done something wrong for a moment, but when he glanced down and saw the smile on her face he knew he had done the right thing. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he thought he could get used to this.

* * *

 _ **AN: Chapter Five done! I like the way this chapter turned out. Next chapter will have more bonding and such, after that the next few chapters will go into Lydia's past. So, if you have any questions you want answered about Lydia now is the time to ask! Reviews are always welcome, I love to get feedback.**_

 _ **See you next chapter!**_

 _ **Light's Lady**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: It amazes me that this story has had so many views. Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and Favs. On with the story!**

* * *

Bruce walked into the commons with Lydia still close at his side. The room was full of agents and other scientist. The sight of white coats had Lydia tensing up. Bruce rubbed her shoulder and steered her away from the crowd.

"Bruce!" He looked up at the sound of his name and saw Tony in the corner of the lunchroom.

The table he occupied had only a few people and he recognized them all. Thor was there stuffing his face as if he feared the food would suddenly vanish. Cap was eating heartily as well, but with a little less speed. Natasha watched the two as she ate at more reasonable speed. Tony was motioning for the two to come over.

Bruce and Lydia made their way over to the group. Once Lydia sat down next to Tony the man pulled her to his side for a quick hug.

"How are ya kiddo?" He looked at her and frowned.

"Yep grey not your color. I swear I did not think that grey could be any more boring, but congrats to this place they managed it. I tell you what Lydia, tomorrow me, you, and Pepper are going shopping, well you and Pepper can shop I'll be the credit card….." Tony rambled on and Lydia turned to Bruce who just shrugged he had expected as much from Tony.

"Oh! And Bruce will have to come to!"

"What! I have clothes, Tony."

"A few sweaters and pants do not a wardrobe make." Tony said seriously.

"I don't like shopping Tony."

"Who likes shopping? It is an essential part of life that all must deal with." Tony waved a dismissive hand at Bruce.

"Stores equal crowds. Crowds plus me could very well equal the other guy paying a visit."

Lydia watched the two men go back and forth for a few minutes and when they started throwing variables and equations into their arguments she could not help the small a laugh that escaped her.

Both men stopped their arguing and looked down at her. As it struck her how serious each had been in making their point she laughed again, and found she could not stop. By the time she got herself back under control every eye at the table was turned in her direction. She ducked her head as a few more giggles pushed past her lips.

Lydia's laugh had surprised Bruce. He had not expected it. The girl so far had been relatively quiet, and he thought her smiles caused the warm fuzzes.

"Sounds like it will be fun Mr. Stark." She sounded a little breathless.

"Tony."

"Alright, Tony. I would very much like to go, If D…dad goes as well." She looked up at Bruce through her lashes. Bruce melted.

"Why not." He sighed and let out quiet laugh.

Why did he get the feeling that he just gave Tony some sort of ammunition against him? For some reason he suddenly saw a lot of social events in his future.

"Alright how about tomorrow after lunch."

Bruce sighed and nodded.

"Would you two like something to eat?" Cap chimed in for the first time.

"Just some toast." Lydia and Bruce said at the same time.

"Well alright then." Natasha said and got up to get the toast.

"So any plans for the day?" Bruce asked.

"Just some training later."

"Yeah don't want our new mates to have the same start as we did when we faced, my brother." Thor said.

The team then began to reminisce about the events of the invasion, and other battles that they had. Natasha brought Lydia and Bruce their toast and then joined in the conversation as well. Lydia watched and smiled at the closeness that the group had. It was something she had not really known everyone she had been close to….

"So what were you doing during these event, Young Lydia?" Thor asked wanting to include her in the conversation.

"Um… I was…not much." She shrugged as she finished lamely.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked quietly.

"I guess you could say I was off the grid. I only heard about all that happened with you guys, about three months ago." She looked pensive, and the table became suddenly the most interesting thing in the room.

"That's when the first tips were sent to me. Was that you?" Tony asked

Lydia nodded, and looked at Tony with a slight Smirk. "You should really lock that backdoor Tony"

"You'll have to show me how you got in. It couldn't have been easy."

"Took me two weeks to get the right backdoor." She shrugged "Took me less time to hack Shield, but that plan did not end as planned."

Thunder shook the room suddenly effectively ending the conversation.

"Storm's picking up." Cap said. The power flickered for a moment.

"Tony. Does this place have generators?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I'll go hook them up before…." The lights went out. "That happens." Tony groaned.

He stood up and Bruce followed after to help. Lydia was quickly at his side her hand clutched at the back of his shirt. He stopped long enough to grab her hand and pull her to his side, then once again followed after Tony. Bruce quickened his pace when Tony disappeared around the corner. He came to a stop when he saw Tony outside a room fiddling with a lock.

"Finally" Tony mumbled once he got it unlocked. He stepped in and pulled a flashlight from the wall. He then handed it to Bruce.

Tony started connecting wires to outlets and pulled out something that looked like a small Arc Reactor, and started to connect things to that as well.

"Had Lydia the light, it has a two man switch."

Bruce handed the light to Lydia and walked to the switch Tony had indicated. Tony counted down and at zero they threw their switches up. Sparks flew from the generator, and Bruce heard a gasp from behind him. Both he and Tony turned to look at Lydia. She has dropped the flash and had back herself all the way back out into the hall. Bruce eyed her critically as she slow slid down the wall to sit. Her hands were visibly shaking and she looked to be trying to control her breathing.

"Lydia?" Bruce asked as he made his way to her. He knew the beginnings of a panic attack when he saw them.

"Hey look at me." She slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"Sweetie, can you tell me what happened?"

"Electricity burns take longer to heal." She whispered. Tony knelt down next Bruce.

"You're okay Lydia, it was just a slight discharge." Tony assured. She nodded slowly.

"Oh, my poor little girl, what did they do to you?" Bruce whispered.

"You really want to know?" she asked suddenly.

"Only if you want to tell us." Bruce answered quickly before Tony could say anything.

"I will never talk about that place again." She paused at the disappointed look on Tony's face and sighed.

"But I can show you."

"How?" Tony asked

"You have a computer."

Tony scoffed at the question

"Tony's system is not the only one I can hack into."

* * *

 _ **AN: Chapter six done! The next two or three chapter will be home movie time. Lydia will show Bruce at the others some snippets from her child hood. Reviews are always welcome, I love to get feedback.**_

 _ **See you all next chapter!**_

 _ **Light's Lady**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It still amazes me that this story has had so many views. Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and Favs. On with the story!**

 **Updated Chapter: Sorry I just noticed that my dates and ages did not match up. I forgot I had changed the dates, but left the ages the same. I think I fixed it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OC, and I guess the idea.**

* * *

Tony stood, and Bruce pulled Lydia up as he stood. The girl settled against Bruce's side, and leaned heavily against him. The trio broke away from each other when Tony went to get the others and Bruce took Lydia back to his room.

Bruce helped Lydia to sit on the bed, then sat on the other side himself. He leaned back against the headboard and relaxed. Lydia shifted next to him, and much to Bruce's surprise Lydia had settled against his side with her head on his shoulder. Bruce reached a hesitant hand up and stroked her hair. The two were at ease, and Bruce could not help the feeling of rightness that seemed to grow in his chest

A few minutes later Tony walked into the room with the other three members of the Avengers, and a lap top tucked under his arm. Lydia held her hands out for it, as she sat straighter, but made no moves to leave Bruce's side. A few minutes and flurry of key strokes later she held the computer out to Tony. Tony then enlarged a holo-screen so everyone could see the video, and Lydia just settled back against Bruce.

* * *

 _January 5_ _th_ _1989_

"The third child in our genetics project was born today." An older man sat at a desk and spoke directly to the camera that was recording him.

"Project Gamma was born very nearly two months early. The female specimen seems to be healthy despite this fact."

The man stood and motioned for the person behind the camera to follow him. They could only see the man's back as he walked down a long corridor. Once he got to a large set of double doors. Once he entered the white and sterile room he made his way to a clear baby carrier, much like the ones in the nursery of a hospital. The man gestured to the crib and the camera man zoomed in on the tiny baby in the bed.

Bruce could not help but smile as he looked at the tiny face of his daughter on the screen, he glanced down at Lydia quickly, and she seemed very uninterested in the video as she watched the screen along with the others. Bruce looked up again once the man started to talk again.

"Despite our hopes, project Gamma is quite ordinary at this point. There have been no significant influences that the samples we received from General Ross, from one Bruce Banner, have caused to the child."

Bruce frowned, General Ross, he really should have figured as much.

"The child will have further testing down the road if no anomalies occur." With that the video ended.

* * *

 _July 15_ _th_ _1991_

The same older man appeared on screen as the next video Lydia selected started.

"Project Gamma has made phenomenal progress. In these short two years, she has indeed shown some traits from her father."

The camera zoomed out and in the corner of the room was a smaller Lydia doing equations that Bruce had not seen until late high school if not college. The little girl looked pleased with her work as the older man looked to see that her equation was correct. He nodded in approval and gave the girl a quick pat on the head, and then stepped out of the room. Once he was out of the room he looked directly into the camera.

"I think that project Gamma is a prime candidate for the Alpha program, the first enhancements should be the sensory ones, hearing, sight, and such. Infusions should start with in the month."

The video then cut off. Tony looked at Bruce, his look was somewhere between impressed and worried. That video had shown what Lydia could do naturally. But, what was his daughter capable of now?

* * *

 _September 3_ _rd_ _1994_

The same older man from the other videos appeared on screen once again.

"The serum has had remarkable effects on Project Gamma, so much so that merely five years after her birth she has been given the status of Alpha. From this day forward she will be known as project Alpha Gamma."

The video cut quickly and the next one started.

* * *

"Hello, it is October 1st 1998. The serum worked better that we thought. Alpha Gamma is already showing signs of superior strength in comparison to the other projects."

The video cut to a monitor behind the man. It showed a eight year old Lydia fighting much larger opponents. The girl seemed so tiny and when she threw a grown man about three times her size the entire team gasped in shock. The video cut back to the man.

"Alpha Gamma also shows great leadership abilities, I see the potential for a team of superior people to protect the world." The man smiled and the video stopped.

The man showed up on screen again. This time he looked less than happy as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It is the fourth of February 2003. We have encountered problems in the genetics program of late. While the projects are going along as expected, we are being pressured for more. One General Ross came to the facility today." The man growled in frustration and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Gamma testing, that fool wants us to expose Alpha Gamma to gamma radiation. She was never meant for that. Project Gamma merely referred to her father. But the man will not be reasoned with. Gamma testing starts tomorrow." The video feed cut

* * *

The next video started abruptly startling those who were watching.

"This is not right! What were we thinking? Who are we to think we have the right to mess the genetics of other living beings." It was the man from before, but he looked panicked and disheveled.

"They want to put Alpha Gamma in _CSGI E-1_. While Alpha Gamma has shown the capabilities of harnessing gamma radiation those fools are not happy. That want full infusion. I tried to shut it down…" There was a crash and the man jumped and looked behind him, then quickly turned back to the camera.

"They found me. Lydia, I know you'll get into my archives, you're smart like that." He smiled wistfully. "I don't know what they'll tell you happened to me, but please know I tried to stop what they want to do, and I am, so sorry I failed you."

A shot rang through the room the man gasped and clutched at his middle. The Avengers could see the large amount of blood seeping through his white coat. The man grunted a looked at the camera again with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I did not get to wish you a happy birthday in person, but this'll have to do. Happy nineteenth birthday Lydia Banner." People rushed into the room as he shut off the video feed.

* * *

"His name was Dr. Marcus Smith." Lydia said quietly.

"I don't want you all to think my life was terrible growing up there. It was not ideal, but it was not always awful." She sniffled

"It was after she killed him that it became hell."

"She?" Bruce questioned as he stared at his daughter, who was hunched over facing the window instead of the screen.

"Dr. Maria Jenson." Lydia spat venomously

"The woman who carried you?" Tony asked

Lydia and glared at the screen where said blonde Doctor was standing behind Dr. Smith with gun raised.

"Dr. Smith wanted to know what I could do, but she wanted to know how much it would take to make me break"

* * *

 _ **AN: Chapter 7 complete! Like I said snippets from her life, but I am planning to do either a side story of her time in the genetics lab or a group of one-shots about key events that would have been important. The next chapter will jump right into the events that happed after Dr. Smith's death, and be told as the events occurred, but imagine that the Avengers are watching it like a movie or something. Anyway, I am excited for the next chapter and will get it out as soon as I can! Remember, reviews are always welcome. I love to get feedback!**_

 _ **See you all next chapter!**_

 _ **Light's Lady**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I hope you are still enjoying the story. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows and favs. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OCs, and I guess the idea.**

* * *

Alpha Gamma was sitting in a training room watching over some of the younger children in the program. She was the only one that they would listen to. Currently one of her younger charges was going up against one of the older boys in the program. This red haired boy got on her nerves.

"Helios, not so rough." She barked as the boy attempted to tackle the younger girl.

The boy stood up from where he was crouched behind the girl. He sauntered over to Alpha Gamma, and proceeded to get in her face. She stared the boy down, knowing better than to deter command to any of those competing for Alpha status.

"I'm supposed to be testing Aira."

"Testing. Not sending her into the wall. She's seven, and smaller than you."

He shoved Alpha Gamma back against the wall. She knew this tactic he was trying to force her into submission by over powering her. She growled at him causing him to take an involuntary step back.

"Back off Beta Helios." She stood her full height and pushed back against him.

The boy before her narrowed his eyes at her. She did not like to pull rank, but the only way to get through his thick skull was to remind him of his place. Which is why he hated little Aira so much. The little girl had been handpicked by herself and Dr. Smith. The little girl would be on the Alpha team, Helios would still only be Beta.

"Everything okay, over here?" One of the older boys came over.

He was tall, and had an air of command about him. He flick his blonde hair out his eyes and stared down Helios.

"Fine, Alto. I want you to take over training Aira."

Helios stared at her with murderous intent. Alto took her cue to take the smaller girl away from what was fixing to happen.

Helios started to circle Alpha Gamma. She eyed him in annoyance, but refused to move. Stability was key. If she responded to his intimidation tactics she knew she would lose the respect from those watching.

Everyone had stopped training and was watching the play for power Helios was fixing to make. She could only sigh and shake her head. They had better hope it was Dr. Smith who walked in on this and not anyone else. While they would be fine with Helios fighting her, they would not be okay with the others being spectators.

Alpha Gamma tensed as she felt Helios getting ready to make his move. He thought that by coming at her from behind he stood a chance, but not only could she feel him she could also see him. Idiot was going to use his ability to attack her. He charged at her and she simply flipped over him. Causing him to lose balance and nearly tumble to the ground.

"Oh, did I make the glow stick tumble." Her back was still to him, but the power he radiated began to glow even brighter at her taunt.

This was why he would never make it to Alpha status. He could not control himself. Rage would always get the better of him.

She could hear him snort as he stood. He let out a noise of frustration when he saw that she was not concerned enough to keep him in her line of sight. He charged her again and she stepped to the side and as he moved past her she threw a hand out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Her strength surprised him, and he suddenly found himself on his back with her foot on his chest keeping him in place.

"Are you finished throwing your temper tantrum?" She asked quietly.

He relented the fight with a quick nod and she let him up. He pushed away the hand she offered to him and stood quickly and walked over to the group he spent the most of his time with. His frustration got the best of him and he turned to glare at her.

"I'll beat you one day, Gamma. I'll beat you and then I'll have the respect I deserve. They'll see how much better I am." He growled at her.

For the first time during their confrontation she turned to look at him. The look on her face cause him to take pause. She did not appear to be angry or even concerned by his threat. She just shook her head sadly at him.

"You have no idea what you are saying. You don't know what you are asking for, but I tell you this much. Helios, if I could give you what I have with a clear conscience I would. I hate this position they have given me, but I would never allow someone else to be force through it." With that she turned back toward where Alto was waiting with Aira.

"Such words Alpha Gamma." All heads turned in the direction of the door way where a female scientist was standing.

"What are you doing here, Jenson? Dr. Smith usually comes during this time." Alpha Gamma questioned as she stared at the woman with contempt.

Alpha Gamma and Maria Jenson did not get along at all. It had started not long after Alpha Gamma's second year, and Dr. Jenson had the realization that she was out classed by, not only a child, but a child she had helped bring into existence.

"Dr. Smith is no longer with the facility."

Alpha Gamma's mouth dropped open in shock. She never thought he would abandon them. He was the only one in this place who looked at them like they were people, and not government assets. No, he would never abandon them, especially knowing Jenson, the pathetic excuse of a scientist she was, would replace him. Alpha Gamma glared at the woman before her, she must have done something to him.

"Things are going to change."

Alpha Gamma did not doubt Jenson's statement in the least.

"We are going to be more productive, things are not going to be easy."

* * *

Eleven months later

Alpha Gamma collapsed exhausted onto her bed, and groaned. Twenty mile sprints in extreme heat, Jenson's newest way to torture them. She groaned as she rolled her shoulders, then winced as she pulled something back in place. Idiot Helios had enjoyed playing bulldozer a little too much. Jenson, had him testing evasion. The little kids were not as fast as her and Alto. The two of them had taken a few blows from the now bulky Helios. Alto was faring better than she was, never before had she cursed her slight frame as much as she did now.

That was just today though, she was still sore from the heat conditioning from the day before, and by heat conditioning, Jenson meant holding limbs over an open flame. Her hands had healed from that in a matter of hours. The day before that though, Alpha Gamma rubbed absently at her neck, she still had burns from the shock collar. The shock collar had become Jenson's favorite form of punishment for her. Alpha Gamma could hardly pass by an outlet without shuddering.

There was a loud banging at her door, which caused her to jump up, but before she could stand three boys entered the room, Helios and Alto among them. Both of which hauled her off her bed and out into the hall. She knew better than to struggle. If she did she would cause the younger children to wake up, and whatever was about to happen she did not want them to witness.

She was pulled into a room which had a capsule like container in the center. The two boys pulled her to stand in front a large window. She looked up and saw an older man in what she assumed to be an army uniform. Jenson walked in.

"General Ross, this is project Alpha Gamma." General Ross looked at Alpha Gamma in a way that could only be described as hate.

"Your request for further Gamma experimentation starts today, and we though you would like to witness it." The man nodded. Jenson extended her head to the boys and they pulled her toward the thing in the center of the room.

As soon as Alpha Gamma realized that they meant to put her in that thing she fought back. She managed to get Alto off of her, but he was not really trying too hard to hold on to her. This is why Jenson had trained them so hard over the past couple of days. Alpha Gamma was exhausted and could hardly fight back.

The boys managed to get her in and strapped down, but still she struggled as the lid slid closed. Once it closed she sensed the change in what was being pumped in. It was a sedative, why on earth would Jenson be so kind.

"We have to sedate her, the Gamma doesn't take if she is awake. We know that she has the ability to syphon it off."

Of course it was not out of kindness, like Jenson was capable of that, were he last coherent thoughts.

Bruce watched in horror as Lydia's struggling ceased and the sedative kicked in. he watched the lady and General Ross walk down to the lab. Jenson reached down and flipped a switch. Lydia's body arched up as she was bombarded with the Gamma radiation.

General Ross was watching a monitor and shook his head after a few minutes.

"She is still not holding the Gamma radiation." He stated. Bruce was sure he had never disliked the man as much as he did now.

"We anticipated as much."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"You've heard of the Winter Soldier program?" When Ross nodded she continued.

"Suspended animation, basically. She'll remain in this state, but we keep the Gamma radiation cycling through her. She will not be able to get rid of all of it that way."

"How long?"

"Undetermined, we'll keep an eye on the monitors and once we are happy with a reading, we'll wake her and test the results.

* * *

The video ended and Bruce paused it as the date of the next one popped up on screen.

"Tony, what does that say?" Bruce asked quietly as he looked down at Lydia who had fallen asleep with her head in his lap.

"February 2015." Tony said with a gulp.

"She was put in that in 2009?" Cap asked

Both Tony and Bruce nodded.

"What is that? Six years?" Thor asked

Again the two men nodded.

"She was put in right before her twentieth birthday" Natasha added as she came to the same realization Bruce had.

"Nineteen, she's only nineteen." Bruce whispered and with a shaky hand he started the next video, he wanted to know how his daughter had managed to get out of that awful place.

* * *

 _ **AN: Chapter eight done! Sorry it took me so long to finish, but I had to plan it out a bit more than the other chapters. Next chapter is in the works, hopefully it won't take as long. So, you find out how Lydia got out of the facility next chapter. Then we go back to the main story line and Bruce and Lydia figure out how to live with a family they have never had before. Some fun and adventures ahead! Reviews are always welcome, love the feedback.**_

 _ **See you all next chapter!**_

 _ **Light's Lady**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I think this is the most fun I've had writing a story! Hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am. And, so sorry it took a while to get this out. Thank you all for the views, reviews, follows, and favs. On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OCs, and I guess the idea.**

* * *

A blonde young man walked into the room where Alpha Gamma slept. He looked around as he made his way to the container that held Lydia. Once he was sure that no one was around he pressed a series of switches and buttons. As soon as he was done he quickly left the room.

* * *

Inside the container the suspended animation process stopped and Alpha Gamma began to thaw. The process took two days. Still she slept, until she did not. Eyes flew open and a strangled gasp forced its way past her lips. Heaving breaths filled her lungs as she started to function on her own once again. A pained scream forced it way past her lips as a green energy forced its way out of her body. It effectively destroyed the container around her, and left her lying on her back on the ground.

She was hyper aware of everything around her, but was overwhelmed by how cold she felt. All she could do for a few minutes was stay where she was and shiver violently. As soon as she could move she stood. Her mind was almost dazed, she could only seem to see what was around her, but the reasoning behind was lost to her.

Energy buzzed under her skin as she moved around the room. She had to get out, she did not know why, just that she had to. She made her way to the door, but could not make it budge. Her panic grew as she continued to be unable to open the door. In desperation she hit the door. And once again the energy that buzzed under her skin was released, effectively demolishing the door in her way.

Alarms sounded as she exited the room, causing her to cover her ears at the suddenness and loudness of it. Hands were suddenly on her, and the touch nearly caused her to buckle. Too much sensation, too much.

"Get off!" her voice was low, and strange to her ears.

Still the hands tried to restrain her. They needed to stop. The energy under her skin was pulsing and increasing in time with the rapid pounding of her heart.

"Get away from me." She snarled and the energy pushed against her skin trying to escape. It wanted out so bad, fine she would let it out.

With a shout she let it go, and the hands attempting to restrain her were gone. She could hear the thud the bodies made as they hit the wall. She ran she needed out. They needed to leave her alone.

She ran full force until she was suddenly barreling into another body. They both fell to the ground, but the other body would not relent its grip on her.

"Much better. This I can work with." When she heard the laugh, she looked up.

The sight of her eyes caused the man to pause. It was him, the man who did…something….bad. His name jumped in her head, and everything was taken over by rage. She was seeing everything through a haze of green.

* * *

"General Ross…" The man could her the loathing in the low and savage voice of the deceivingly delicate looking girl.

"You remember me." He stated simply.

The girl tore herself away from him and backed herself against the wall. She snarled as she looked off behind him. She had no doubt spotted his back up. He turned slightly and waved the men off, but signaled for them to be on guard. He then turned back to the girl.

"This I can work with." He stated. The girl clearly bristled at his comment.

"Much smaller than that thing that helped to spawn you." He had to quickly duck as gamma energy was suddenly flung at his head.

"That is definitely not an outcome we've had before, but the potential for this ability is nearly limitless." He walked closer to the girl, who was staring him down with those glowing eyes.

"I was disappointed by how small you are, but it will make it so much easier to overpower you." He charged the girl and quickly pulled her close to him and held on tight.

"Overpower me? Why would you think that it would be that simple?" she snarled and elbowed the general in the ribs.

The power behind it caused a crack that was audible even to the general, but the man held stubbornly to the girl. He heard her let out an ominous laugh that sent a shiver down the general's spine.

"I am smaller than my father, but I think I have one advantage. I can think clearly right now. Fortunately for me, and unfortunately for you, despite how angry I am right now it does not over take me." The girl suddenly threw her body forward and the momentum of the move sent General Ross in to the wall.

All Ross could do was lie there in a daze. The girl walked slowly to him, and for the slightest moment Ross feared his end had come, but then the girl kneeled down beside him.

"I will not kill you General. If anyone has that right it is my father." A swift punch to the side of the head had the general out cold.

"Even though I am a close second, I know what else you have done to me General. I know who I am to you. The depth of your hatred toward my father is truly remarkable."

She got up and made her way out of the room. The energy seemed to be settling and adjusting. She could think so much clearer now. She had to get to a computer. She was beyond done with this place. She knew what had happened to Dr. Smith, and he was the only thing that kept her from escaping sooner. Her life was hard here, but he truly wanted to better humanity, and she liked the idea of being able to help the world. This was no longer what the goal of the facility was. They were turning children into weapons, and she did not want to be a weapon. She wanted out.

She made her way to a computer and continued hacking into the shield database that she had started before becoming a frozen gamma pop. She found herself quickly disappointed. Shield was gone. Gone, who would get them out now? She was more than certain she could get herself out, but that would mean leaving everyone else behind. She would not do it. She wanted to shut this place down.

Not willing to give up yet she looked closer at the files and found the Avengers initiative. This led her to videos. The first being an alien invasion in New York. What she saw caused her to smile. She knew that giant green fight machine.

"My father is a hero." She whispered happily. She knew he would be. Ross had to be wrong he was not a monster.

She found multiple videos of these Avengers fighting against wayward shield facilities, much like her own. How could she let them know they missed one? She looked over the names that were given on the Avengers, and Stark immediately stood out. The facility had wanted her to hack Stark industries before they put her in….how long had it been? She looked again at the computer and found her mouth dropping open. It was one week before her birthday she had been forced into the container. Now it was 2015. She thought it had been a couple of months, but no years, they stole years from her.

With renewed conviction she turned back to the computer and tried to make her way into Starks system. Within a few minutes she was in.

"Alright. Mr. Stark I hope you still play hero." The door suddenly flew open and…

* * *

"No!" Lydia gasped and shut down the video. She completely shut them out of the files, so Tony could not go in and look.

All eyes were on her as she climbed over Steve. Steve tried to reach out and grab her but she was quicker than he anticipated. She was out the door before anyone else could attempt to catch her. Bruce was at her heels immediately, and the others followed behind him.

"Lydia!" Bruce called as his daughter turned a corner and was out of his sight.

"Let Go!" Bruce ran faster and the sound of his daughters anguished voice.

He turned the corner to see and agent holding tightly to Lydia. He could tell from where he was that her breathing was harsh. But more importantly, from where he was he could see her strange eyes begin to glow. Gathering from the videos he had just watched he had a good idea of what was about to happen. Bruce was quick to pull her away from the agent and close to his chest.

Nothing was happening, but Lydia was trembling in his arm. She started mumbling something, but it was too quiet for him to hear, but Steve heard just fine.

"She said, it hurts to hold it, but cannot let it out here."

Tony nodded and motioned for Bruce to follow him. Bruce stood with Lydia in his arms. Her breathing growing more labored with each step he took. Soon they found themselves in something Tony must have designed for the Hulk to have fun. Bruce entered and waved everyone out of the room, as he sat down in the middle of the room, and adjusted her more comfortably in his lap.

"Lydia, you don't have to hold the energy in anymore. Tony built this room for me, it can take whatever you throw at it, as can I, so don't even try to tell me to leave."

The energy was fixing to bubble to the surface even he could feel it buzzing around her now. With a loud shout Lydia's back arched in his arms and the energy burst forth. Bruce felt nothing more than a warm breeze, but the rest of the room was not so lucky. Everything in it was completely destroyed. Bruce looked down at his daughter's limp form and pulled her close to him in a much needed embrace. It was then he swore no one would ever hurt his daughter ever again.

"If I ever meet this General Ross I will be obliged to kill the man, friend Banner." Thor said as he entered the room.

Bruce looked around the room and saw that every one of his friends held the same protective rage in their eyes.

"Trust me, Ross, will regret any meeting he has with me." Bruce assure all of his friends as he stood with the barely conscious Lydia and walked out of the room.

"You've been very quiet." Natasha said casually to Tony who trailing behind the group.

"What did she not want us to see?" he questioned

"It must have been pretty bad to react the way she did." Steve said.

"I know, and her reaction is the only thing keeping my curiosity from rearing its ugly head." Tony stated.

"What can we do for her?" Thor asked.

"Act like this never happened." Bruce called from the front in front of them as he disappeared into Lydia's room. The others nodded and waited outside.

"I think we should give her a normal day, like doing things actual nineteen year olds do." Steve suggested.

"I think we should all spend time together to show both her and Bruce we are our own odd sort of family." Nat added

"Aye, we could also call friend Barton, I believe he too would like to be included." Thor said with a smile.

"Okay. Tomorrow operation normal day will happen, well as normal as we can manage anyway." Tony nodded with finality as he planned out his family day in his head.

* * *

 _ **AN: And done! Oh my goodness this took me forever to get it the way I wanted. Sorry it took so long everyone. Overall I am pretty happy with it. So, I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Next few chapter are going to be fun for me to write. What do the Avengers do for a family day? I imagine it to be epic, but we'll see where my muse takes me when writing it. Oh! I dropped a plot clue in there, did anyone find it? I hinted about it in an earlier chapter, here's a clue it involved Ross! Let me know if you figured it out, but don't worry if you missed it all will revel itself soon. Anyway, feel free to review. I like to know what you think about the story.**_

 _ **See you all next chapter!**_

 _ **Light's Lady**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow, so many views! I hope you are still enjoying the story! Thank you all for the views, reviews, follows, and favs. And I apologize for taking so long getting this out. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OCs, and I guess the idea.**

* * *

Bruce did not sleep well at all that night. He was worried about his daughter. He wondered how she would feel today. He knew he was fairly miserable the day after becoming the hulk, would she have a similar experience. He did not want to take the video as a definite guide to his daughter's physical wellbeing. She was likely having an adrenalin rush after the events that happened the day she woke, but how would… Forget wondering and speculating, he was going to go find out for himself.

Bruce stepped out of his room and was quickly intercepted by Tony.

"Ready, for the day big guy."

"I was going to check on Lydia." Bruce stepped away from Tony and started again to his daughter's room.

"Pepper's with her right now. We have been ordered to my private area to help Cap with breakfast." Tony started to pull him away, as Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay you are going to help with breakfast. I'll, I don't know, set the table. Yeah, I can do that."

Bruce, rolled his eyes and sighed, at least he would have to worry about the kitchen blowing up today. Still he would much rather check in on his daughter. He had yet to spend a day with her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Bruce was plating the pancakes. As he took them to the table he looked up and saw Pepper walking into the room, with Lydia leaned lightly against her. Lydia looked tiered.

"Hey, guys' guest of honor decided to join us." Tony announced happily as he walked up to Pepper. He placed a kiss on Pepper's mouth then looked at Lydia.

"Wow, you look like a teenager." He sounded pleased. "I knew you would rock the hipster look." Ah that explained it Tony picked the outfit.

"Really? I like it. What do you think?" Lydia asked her tiered gaze locked onto Bruce.

Bruce did not know much about fashion, but she seemed to belong in the outfit. Tony did well. He had picked out a floral skirt or dress it could go either way with the comfy looking cream sweater on top. So, Bruce was not the only one to notice his daughter always seemed cold. She wore black, tights, boots and a hat, with a warm scarf that was forest green.

"Looks good." Bruce said, and was rewarded with a happy, if not tiered, smile.

"Come eat you guys." Cap said as he finished setting the table.

Lydia followed slowly behind Tony and Pepper as they made their way to the table. There were frowns around the table as they watched Lydia watcher own feet as she walked to the table. Clearly her head was hung in exhaustion. It left them all wondering if doing this today was a good idea. But, as she made it to the table and looked up everyone was quick to hide their concern.

Steve passed around the pancakes and everyone piled their plates high, except her. Her hands shook as she picked the smallest pancake on the plate. She stared at it for the longest time before she cut it into pieces, and only a couple of those made it into her mouth. All she had the day before was a piece of toast. While he knew from the videos that she had always been small he could not help the nagging in his head that she was too skinny now. Had the other children been that way too? He would have to check with Fury and make sure the other kids were checked. But, Lydia was their responsibility, and he would be keeping an eye on her. He glanced casually at Bruce and knew he would not be the only one. The man appeared to be studying his daughter with a frown.

"So, I was thinking we should pay a visit to Cony Island today." Tony said conversationally.

"I really hate crowds Tony." Bruce groaned

"But she has never been. It's a crime Bruce. I mean hell, even the capsicle has been to Cony Island." Tony sounded truly upset.

"Cony Island?" Lydia asked in confusion.

Tony pointed dramatically to the girl. "The poor child, Bruce. Think of the child."

"I'm not a kid." Lydia huffed tiredly

"I hate to tell this sweetie, but here you are officially the baby in the family." Pepper pointed out in amusement.

"Yes, comrade Barton does not bring his young ones to see us often, so it is very likely you will always remain the youngest in our group." Thor added as he finished shoveling his food into his mouth.

"Do you feel up to going, Lydia?" Bruce asked her.

The girl seemed to tense as she became aware of how she was hunched in her seat. She quickly sat up and looked around the room as she noticed the others were watching her. She plastered a smile on her face. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah. It should be fun."

* * *

Lydia looked impressed as she walked up the jet. She had been unconscious the last time she flew on it.

"Don't worry about flying." Natasha said as she walked up behind her.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. I have done things scarier than flying." Lydia stated.

They all turned to look at her with a skeptical eyes.

"Ever diffused a bomb?" Lydia asked

They all nodded.

"Were you four years old?" She asked

Mouths suddenly dropped.

"That old man had a lot of confidence in me." She mused quietly with a smirk on her face.

"How do you mean?" Bruce asked as she sat between him and Tony.

"It was my first time seeing a bomb, I was four, crying, and he sat in the corner of the room watching me." She paused as another thought came to mind. "Of course, he may have just been crazy." She added.

"You were crying?" Bruce sounded upset.

"The kid who had to do it before me was killed. We were all watching and it was scary thinking about being incinerated at four." She shrugged.

"I built my first bomb at eight." Tony said suddenly.

"That explains it then." Tony looked at her strangely as she yawned and leaned back against the wall. "They kept telling me that…excuse me, I had to be better than "The Stark". Made me build a bomb at seven." Her eyes were drifting closed.

"How can you be so casual about this stuff Lydia?" Tony whispered.

"It was all I knew. Besides it never killed me, so why bother being bothered by it. If it had killed me than it would have been over and I would not have to worry about it anymore. You get desensitized to after a while." Her eyes closed. "But, I cannot say I have had much time to really think about, they kept us busy. So, who knows I might be more upset later." Her breathing started to even out and it became clear to Tony and Bruce that she had fallen asleep.

Everyone sat there musing over the new information when Tony let out a startled yelp. Everyone looked at him and saw that Lydia had slid from the wall to her upper body lay cross his lap.

"Want me to move her?" Bruce asked.

Tony looked down at her for a moment, before gently running a hand through her hair.

"No, she's fine. Not like the kid weighs anything."

Bruce reached down and pulled her feet into his lap "She is kind of underweight." He agreed

Lydia turned in her sleep and nuzzled into Tony, and the billionaire could not help the soft smile that found its way to his mouth.

"You have all the luck, big guy." He said as he continued to watch Lydia.

Bruce was smiling as well, but it was partially because of the look that was on Pepper's face as she watched Tony interact with Lydia.

"I'm starting to feel lucky." Bruce agreed. For the first time in a long time he really did feel lucky. Despite their lives having been crap so far, he and Lydia had survived it.

Now they were together and for that he was truly grateful.

* * *

 _ **AN: Chapter 10 complete. Sorry about the wait. Next chapter they chapter they have a happy family day at the amusement park….or do they? Seriously will they have a good day at Cony Island? Your guess is as good as mine. Where will my muse lead me? Anyway, reviews are always welcome, I like knowing how you all feel about the story.**_

 _ **See you all next chapter!**_

 _ **Light's Lady**_


	11. AN

_**Hey light's Lady here, this is not an update. Sorry, I have lost my muse for this story, obviously it will be a year tomorrow since my last update. Anyway this story is going to be discontinued, unless by some miracle someone is still interested in it. If that is the case then this story is up for adoption. Well, if anyone is interested then send me a message.**_

 _ **If not, then like I said this story is discontinued.**_

 _ **Apologies**_

 _ **~Light's Lady**_


End file.
